Cards Against The Justice League
by Chalant Lover
Summary: Wally's version of fun is not always what everyone thinks it is, but once they started playing Cards Against The Justice League, it turned out to be more than what they anticipated. Crazy laughs and crazy teens equals no gravity! A fun and crazy story to read about the Young Justice Gang: Year 0


**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Cards Against Humanity.**

**Also, I'm very sorry for my long disappearance.**

* * *

**Cards Against The Justice League**

Wally came skidding into the Cave's living room. The only ones there were M'gann, Conner, Zatanna, and Artemis. The fastest kid alive held something in his hands putting it up in the air, "I got it! I FINALLY GOT IT!"

Everyone averted their eyes from the t.v. and looked at their freckled friend. Artemis raised her eyebrow, "What is it baywatch?"

"A game, duh, Arty. You need to pay attention more."

Zatanna stopped her best friend from going into a rampage, "She's actually asking _what _kind of game it is, Wally."

The red headed boy scratched the back of his head, "Well- yeah I was getting to that part."

He opened up the box and showed everyone the cover. Conner read it out loud, "Cards Against The Justice League? What's this?"

"Cards Against The Justice League, duh, Conner. You're the one holding it."

Megan felt like it was her turn to remind him, "Um, Wally, he meant what is this game about?"

"Uhhhhhh, yeah I was getting to that, too."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Come on kid ditzy, you're boring us to death."

"Okay, okay, okay," Wally started explaining, "So this game is pretty much like Cards Against Humanity-"

"Wait a minute," Zatanna interrupted, "I heard Cards Against Humanity was smutty."

"No, this is a different version, it's more comical and absolutely clean! Plus! It's all about the Justice League! So don't worry, one of the cards doesn't say anything about the biggest- umm- Dick Grayson."

Robin jumped out of nowhere, "You called?"

He was grinning from ear to ear.

"DUDE STOP WITH THE NINJA THING!"

Robin pats Wally's back, "Never, dude."

M'gann clapped her hands, "So when can we play the game?"

Red Tornado, Kaldur, and Raquel came in the living simultaneously. They were all discussing something, but it soon died down when they saw the team. Raquel asked, "What game?"

"Cards Against The Justice League, you should play with us Raq!" M'gann encouraged.

"Sure, are you guys playing too?" Raquel looked at Tornado and Kal.

Red Tornado said, "I think adolescent social activities are not my kind."

Wally leaned closer to the couch, "So that mean's no, right?"

"Affirmative," the android replied, "I'll just go back to the Watch Tower to help Batman with the new monitors. Just make sure not to make any _accidents, _again."

They didn't know how to respond to that, but luckily Red Tornado already left before anyone could say anything, even Wally. Kaldur kind of just joined along with his friends because his afternoon duties were already done. Wally tried to explain the rules again, "Okay the black cards ask the questions and the white cards are the answers. You first get 7 white cards each and we're going clock wise to who's going to ask the question next. Who ever gets to ask the question on the black card is called the card czar. The card czar also chooses the card they think is "right' or is the funniest. And also you can't say which one is your white card because the czar might choose favoritism. But the main part is to have fun. Everybody got it?"

They all echoed their agreements and sat around the couches or chairs available and encircled the big table in front of them. Robin, in his civvies outfit, asked, "Who gets to ask the black cards question first?"

Everyone was sill getting their 7 cards ready, but they all instinctively looked at the speedster. He shrugged, "I could be the card czar first, if you guys want. So that would mean we go from me to Arty, Zat, Robster, Kals, Raq, Megalicious, and then Con-Con."

Artemis was still shuffling and looking at her cards, "Again with the nicknames?"

Wally smirked and kissed her on the cheeks, and he just knew that was good enough to make her not talk anymore about his laughable yet ludicrous nicknames. With that in hand, the game finally started and Wally picked the first black card, "Okay, the card says," he squints and laughs a little, "As Batman fights the joker, the first thing he got out from his utility belt was _."

Most of them snickered from their card choices. They all gave their cards to Wally and then he shuffled them so that he wouldn't know which one is that person's card choice. Wally said, "The game says that I have to read the question again with the cards you guys chose, which is the funniest part," he's smiling from ear to ear again, "The first card! As Batman fights the joker, the first thing he got out from his utility belt was a Jergens lotion specially made by Black Canary and Martian Manhunter...WHAT?"

Everyone was laughing their butts off, they all asked M'gann if Martians even need lotion. She tried to stop her laughing, "I have no idea, but this game is fun!"

"Keep going," Robin kept signaling Wally to continue.

"Second card! As Batman fights the joker, the first thing he got out from his utility belt was a fedora with Red Arrow's signature on it. The third card, as Batman fights the joker, the first thing he got out from his utility belt was Superman's ego...wow! Fourth card, as Batman fights the joker, the first thing he got out from his utility belt was the Atom. Kind of smart. Fifth card, as Batman fights the joker, the first thing he got out from his utility belt was Power Girl's boobs! OH MY GOD!"

Robin's pretty much banging his hands on the table, Wally's rolling on the floor, mostly all of the girl are holding their stomachs from laughter, Kaldur's trying to hide the fact that he's actually laughing at this, and Connor's smiling really big trying to hold down his laugh.

"Wait, wait! I'm not done reading them," he started reading again, but his muffled laughs are very much audible, "Sixth card, as Batman fights the joker, the first thing he got out from his utility belt was Wonder Woman's bra! Why wasn't this game invented a million years ago?! Last card! As Batman fights the joker, the first thing he got out from his utility belt was a tampon with a green arrow logo on it! Oh god no!"

Wally's face was pretty much crimson red and everyone in the whole entire room was dying out laughing. Their stomachs felt like imploding, and they were 99.9% sure they were not going to get through this game.

After a few minutes of laughter, Wally finally had the sanity to pick the winning card, "This is kind of hard, but I gotta go with the Green Arrow tampon logo."

"Yes! That was my card," M'gann cheered in glee.

Everyone just stared at her in disbelieve because they really did not think it was her. Wally gave her the black card that had the question they just did because it was a sign that she had won that round.

-"KF, I can't believe you didn't pick the card that said Power Girl's boobs, I wasted my card on that dude!"

-"I wasted my Jergens lotion card!"

-"I thought wonder woman's bra was pretty clever."

Wally laughed, "Lets just get on with the game, I want to pick my cards next."

Artemis picked another black card since she's the card czar now, "When the Flash got out of the Hall of Justice, he saw _ doing _."

Connor asked, "Why is there two blanks?"

"It means you can pick two of your cards to answer the question, SB," Robin answered.

Everyone agreed and went back to their vigorous card choices. Raquel complained, "I don't think I have good cards."

"It's okay, mine's kind of just all over the place, too," Zatanna replied.

Later on, they gave their cards to Artemis, "First card, when the Flash got out of the Hall of Justice, he saw Green Lantern doing the makarana with Cyborg. Wait, before we start laughing again, I want to say all the cards first and then we can laugh," there were no promises made, but they nodded their heads, "Second card, when the Flash got out of the Hall of Justice, he saw Vibe's head doing Hawkman's head. What's with the head cards? ? Third card, when the Flash got out of the Hall of Justice, he saw an Aquaman doll doing rapping like a disabled Captain Marvel. Fourth card, when the Flash got out of the Hall of Justice, he saw Plastic man with clog shoes doing the bat-mobile ride. Fifth card, when the Flash got out of the Hall of Justice, he saw Blue Beetle doing supergirl's dramatic cape entrance. Sixth card, when the Flash got out of the Hall of Justice, he saw Hawkgirl doing maneuver 7. Last one, card seven, when the Flash got out of the Hall of Justice, he saw Elongated Man doing the Nae Nae dance next to Vibe's stereo," she instantly looked at Wally right next to her, "I literally _know _the last one is Kid Idiot's because I've seen him dance this before."

Everyone laughed, because yeah, they've seen their freckled friend dance the Nae Nae, too. **(**_Okay, okay, the only reason I know about the Nae Nae is because I did Community Service in my old Elementary school and then the 5th grade kids kept talking about dancing the Nae Nae and I was like, "What's that?" and they literally showed me how to dance it and I video taped them doing it while being in the class room XD...I'm so __professional lol_**)**

"No, babe I promise you that's not mine," his guilty face didn't hide it all.

Artemis rolled her eyes. Connor said, "You know Kara's always a perfectionist about her dramatic cape entrance, if this was real life, Ted Kord wouldn't make it."

Everyone chuckled, it was nice that Connor was enjoying something that didn't involve anything about sucking M'gann's face off.

"I don't know which one to pick," Artemis puts her index finger near her lip, thinking, "I really don't know, but," she moved some of the cards around, "I think I'll choose this card."

She points at card three and started laughing, "I've kind of heard Billy's rapping and I'm pretty sure it'll sound the same."

They all laughed with her, they knew Artemis was just joking because everyone kind of just got use to Captain Marvel hanging around with them, so they all kind of consider him as their little brother.

Robin raised his hand up in the air. Zatanna slid the cards toward him. He smirked, "One point for Robin."

Zatanna smiled, "Talking in third person now?"

"Of course," he flirted back to her and then noticed the awkward tension around the table, so he coughed, "it's your turn, Zee."

The young magician instantaneously got a black card and said, "Charades was ruined for me forever when Aquaman had to act out _."

They all shuffled and grunted through their cards. All in all, they gave their hilarious cards to the card czar. She cleared her throat, "First card, charades was ruined for me forever when Aquaman had to act out Booster Gold's wink. Second card, charades was ruined for me forever when Aquaman had to act out Batman's hatred for Bat Galore Hair and Booty Products," she looks up at everybody holding their laughs, but it wasn't long until everyone else laughed along with her, "thank you to whoever made Bat Galore Hair and Booty Products! Okay, third card, charades was ruined for me forever when Aquaman had to act out Wonder Woman's outfit change. Fourth card, charades was ruined for me forever when Aquaman had to act out Superman's very very very very very very very very very very very very very very dramatic death scene because of a glowing green rock."

Everyone's face turned red from laughter. They all pretty much lost their sense of gravity when Zatanna read the 5th "very" because the entire team basically glued themselves to the floor laughing. The truthfulness of the words written in the card is what caused the burning and aching sensation in their stomach. The magician tried to read the next card, but Wally's loud and constant hyena laughs didn't actually help out on the situation.

"Stop it," they constantly laughed because once you start laughing with friends, you can never go back, she tried to kept going anyway, "fifth card, charades was ruined for me forever when Aquaman had to act out Icon belly dancing."

The thought of Rocket's mentor dancing was torture in their minds enough. Raquel hid her face behind Kaldur.

"Sixth card, charades was ruined for me forever when Aquaman had to act out the Green Lantern's farts after eating 5 hot sauces. And then finally! The last card, charades was ruined for me forever when Aquaman had to act out doing Black Canary's happy dance."

The laughing calmed down to a minimum, now. They were literally on the edge of checking into an insane asylum. Zatanna looked through the cards and smiled, "I really have to give it to Bat Galore Hair and Booty Products."

Kaldur raised his hand and got the black card from Zatanna. Then it was Robbin's turn to read, "the black card says, the sound Cyborg makes is worse than _?"

Robin smirks and while everyone else was picking out their cards, he tried to look at some of his cards and he internally sighed to himself, "I had a really good card for that."

Wally grinned, "Well, I have a good card right here."

They all shuffled and switched the cards around and gave them to the boy wonder. Robin lined them up, "First card, the sound Cyborg makes is worse than black canary's screams. Hmm. Second card, the sound Cyborg makes is worse than Wonder Woman's lasso of truth," Robin opened his eyes very big, "I really hope the JL doesn't hear anything we're saying at all. Okay, third card, the sound Cyborg makes is worse than-"

Wolf started howling in the background and the holo gram screen came on the debriefing room. Batman's voice came booming all over the cave, "Team, we have a new mission, come to the debriefing now."

"Awe mam, I was about to win this round," Wally pouted.

Aqualad got up and smiled, "It is okay Wally," he puts his hand on the red head's shoulder, "maybe we will be against the Joker and Power Girl could help us."

Everyone laughed. Robin said, "Hey, that was my card."

Wally laughed, "What ever happens in this mission, you guys better not die because I want to come back and win that round."

Everyone still kept laughing.

* * *

**I know this story is completely crazy and weird, but that's what I was hoping for XD Please forgive me for the OOC of the characters because I'm a little bit rusty, but I know that I have been lazy latey so I just wanted to give you guys a story for fun :) I hope that it would at least make someone happy out there :) **

**And don't worry, I'm also working on the chapter stories too so watch out! **

**Enjoy and have a happy summer solstice!  
**

**Review!**


End file.
